Sonic and Naruto: When Worlds Collide (2016 Animated Series)
Sonic and Naruto: When Worlds Collide (2016 Animated Series) is an action-packed animated series that focuces on Sonic and Naruto working together, to battle their enemies. It will also have some comedy and some romance in the show. Synopsis Characters Main Characters *'Team Sonic/Team Heroes' **'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Roger Craig Smith) - The Main Protagonist and the Hero of Sonic's world. He is the fastest hedgehog alive and uses his speed to protect the peace and fight for justice against all evil, escpecially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. He is even Amy's love interest. ***'Caliburn' (Casey Robertson) - One of the sacred swords from the Land of Clemot and Sonic's primary weapon. **'Miles "Tails" Prower' (Colleen Villard) - Sonic's brother-like friend and sidekick who pilots the X-Tornado and Sam's partner in machines. ***'T-Pup' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Tails' mechanical pet dog and helper in technology. **'Knuckles the Echidna' (Traivs Willingham) - A powerful echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald, a ancient gem of mystical power. **'Sam Spartan '(Tara Strong) - A 10 year-old Canadian boy who is Sonic's best friend and an expert mechanic and inventor. *'Team Kakashi' **'Naruto Uzumaki' (Maile Flanagan) - The Secondary Protagonist and the Hero of Naruto's world. He is also the infamous jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama and the son of the Fourth Hokage who will use his power to fight for peace and protect the innocent from all danger, such as his arch-enemies, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. ***'The Nine-Tailed Fox: Kurama' (Paul St. Peter) - The Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within Naruto's body. **'Sakura Haruno' (Kate Higgins) - A member of Team Kakashi and Naruto's sister-like friend. She is also the student of the Fifth Hokage, learning some of her techniques such as Medical Ninjutsu and Chakra Enhanced Strength. **'Sai' (Ben Diskin) - A member of Team Kakashi who tries to understand emotion and Naruto's closest friend. He is also Ino's love interest. **'Kakashi Hatake' (Dave Wittenberg) - The leader of Team Kakashi and the infamous "Copycat Ninja" who has copied over a thousand jutsu. *'Team Rose' **'Amy Rose' (Cindy Robinson) - Sonic's self-proclamied girlfriend who always tries to win Sonic's heart by any means. **'Cream the Rabbit' (Michelle Ruff) - Amy's best friend who is always kind and gentle, and doesn't like fighting. ***'Chesse the Chao '(Ryō Hirohashi) - Cream's pet/best friend. **'Big the Cat' (Kyle Herbert) - A kind-hearted cat who loves to play with fish and is Team Rose's powerhouse. ***'Froggy '(Dee Bradley Baker) - Big's pet frog. *'Team Freedom' **'Princess Sally Acorn' (Catlin Taylor Love) - Leader of Team Freedom and Sonic's love interest which makes Amy jealous when she sees her. **'NICOLE the Holo-Lynx' (April Winchell) - Sally's best friend who is an artificial supercomputer being with a pure soul. **'Cosmo the Seedrian' (Amber Heard) - A member of Team Freedom and Tails' girlfriend. **'Julie-Su the Echidna' (Melissa Disney) - A female echidna and Knuckles' girlfriend. *'Killer Bee' (Catero Colbert) - The Eight-Tails' Jinchuuriki and a ninja of the Hidden Cloud Village. **'The Eight-Tailed Octopus: Gyuki' (Fred Tatasciore) - The Eight-Tailed Octopus sealed within Killer Bee. *'Yamato' (Troy Baker) - The sub-captain of Team Kakashi and a Wood Style user. *'Shinji Hatake' (David Kaye) - The long-lost brother of Kakashi Hatake and one of the best shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. *'The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade' (Debi Mae West) - The Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. *'Sho Uzumaki' (Johnny Yong Bosch) - A young Leaf shinobi who came from a dystopic future to learn about his parents, Naruto and Hinata, and their friends. *'Jinora Uzumaki' (Stephanie Sheh) - Sho's younger sister who has her mother, Hinata's personality and her father, Naruto's courage to never give up. *'Kevin Spartan '(Josh Keaton) - Sam's 17 year-old brother. *'Candace Spartan '(Kelly Sheridan) - Sam's 16 year-old sister. *'Silver the Hedgehog' (Quinton Flynn) - A mysterious hedgehog from a distant future who is a friendly rival and valuable ally to Sonic and Naruto. He is also Blaze's love interest, later boyfriend through out the series. *'Blaze the Cat' (Laura Bailey-Willingham) - A young cat who is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds from the Sol Dimension. She is always a loner, but meeting with Sonic and his friends, and later Naruto, she now has friends to depend on. She is also Silver's love interest, later girlfriend throughout the series. Team Chaotix *'Vector the Crocodile' (Keith Silverstein) - The head of the Chaotix agency. *'Espio the Chameleon' (Troy Baker) - An expert ninja of the Chaotix agency. *'Charmy Bee' (Colleen Villard) - The youngest member of the Chaotix and its' tracker. *'Mighty the Armadillo' (Sean Austin) *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' (Greg Cipes) The Babylon Rouges/Team Babylon *'Jet the Hawk' (Michael Yurchak) - The Leader of the Babylon Rouges and Sonic's rival in speed. *'Wave the Swallow' (Kate Higgins) - The tech-wiz and inventor of the Babylon Rouges. *'Storm the Albatross' (Travis Willingham) - The muslce of the Babylon Rouges. *'Boomer the Raven' (James Arnold Taylor) *'Breeze the Falcon' (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) Team Fighters *'Antoine D'Coolette' (Jeff Bennett) - The leader of Team Fighters and a royal knight. Also Sonic's punching bag. *'Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette' (Lauren Tom) - Antoine's wife. *'Rotor the Walrus' (Kevin McDonald) - Team Fighters' tech wiz and mechanic, and Tails' best friend. *'Sir Charles Hedgehog' (Maurice LaMarche) - Sonic's uncle. G.U.N. (Guardian of Nations) *'Commander Tower' (David Kaye) - The commander of the G.U.N. forces. *'Elena Blake '(Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *'Dr. Howard Foster' (Jeffery Combs) *'Team Dark' **'Shadow the Hedgehog' (Kirk Thornton) - The ultimate lifeform and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. **'Rouge the Bat' (Karen Strassman) - A world-class jewel theif and part-time agent of G.U.N. **'E-123 Omega' (Vic Mignogna) - The strongest robot of the E-100 series and part-time member of Team Dark. *Various G.U.N. Soldiers (Various Voices) Humans *'Christopher Thorndyke' (Roger Rose) - Sonic's old human best friend and later became a good friend to Naruto. *'Grandpa Spartan' (Maurice LaMarche) - Jonathan & Richard's father and Sam, Kevin and Candace's grandfather who watches them while his parents are on a business trip. *'Mr. Takahashi '(Andrew Kinshino) - Sam's Butler who's skilled martial artist in the art of taijutsu. *'Vera Cortez '(Jennifer Martin)' '- Sam, Kevin, and Candace's Hispanic maid. *'Sofia Spartan '(Nicole Oliver) - Sam, Kevin and Candace's mother and Jonathan's beautiful wife who knew Sonic since she was a little girl. She is also both a role model and a supermodel. She has tanish skin, brown eyes and long brunette hair. *'Jonathan Spartan '(Brian Bloom) - Sam, Kevin and Candace's father and the head of Spartan Enterprises *'Richard Spartan' (Richard McGonagle) - Sam, Kevin, and Candace's uncle, Jonatahn's brother and Sofia's brother-in-law. He works with his brothers as the CEO of Spartan Enterprises *'RJ Spartan '(Sam Riegel) - Richard's son & Sam, Kevin & Candace cousin *'Tara Spartan' (Stephanie Lemelin) - Richard's daughter and RJ's twin sister. *'Lola Spartan' (Candi Milo) - Richard's wife & Roy's mother *'Prof. Ludmilla Johnson' (Kath Souice) **'Dr. Vic Bromwell' (Robert Foxworth) *'Jim Harper' (Jason Griffith) - Sam's best friend. *'Mimi Martinez' (Eileen Stevens) - Sam's best female friend. *'Sam Reynolds' (Greg Cipes) *'Rose Benson' (Hynden Walch) *'Janice Kirkland' (Kari Wahlgren) *'Jenny Spears' (Janice Kawaye) *'Tracey Chang' (Kelly Hu) *'Craig Marx' (Andrew Cadwell) *'Ed Norvel' (Zachary Tyler Eisen) *'Tyler Pedro' (Brent Spiner) *'Mr. Mario Bingo' (J.B. Blanc) Team Guy *'Might Guy' (Skip Stellecht) - The captain of Team Guy and Kakashi's eternal rival. Also known as the Hidden Leaf's "Green Beast". *'Neji Hyuga' (Steve Stanley) - A member of the Hyuga Clan and Hinata's cousin. Also Naruto's greatest rival and friend. *'Rock Lee' (Brian Donavan) - Might Guy's protege and the Blue Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village. *'Tenten' (Danielle Judovitz) - A weapons master and valuable member to Team Guy. Team Asuma *'Asuma Sarutobi' (Doug Erholtz) - The leader of Team Asuma and the son of the Third Hokage. *'Shikamaru Nara' (Tom Gibis) - A member of the Nara Clan and a master tactician and genius. *'Choji Akimichi' (Robbie Rist) - The sixteenth head of the Akimichi Clan and Shikamaru's best friend. *'Ino Yamanaka' (Colleen Villard) - A member of the Yamanaka Clan and Sakura's rival in love. Team Kurenai *'Kurenai Yui' (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - The leader of Team Kurenai and Asuma's love interest. *'Kiba Inuzuka' (Kyle Herbert) - A member of the Inuzuka Clan and Naruto's rival in strength. **'Akamaru' (Jamie Simone) - Kiba's pet ninja hound and best friend. *'Shino Aburame' (Derek Stephen Prince) - A member of the Aburame Clan and a commander of Insects. *'Hinata Hyuga' (Stephanie Sheh) - The heir of the Hyuga Clan and Naruto's love interest. Hidden Sand Village *'The Fifth Kazekage: Garra' (Liam O'Brien) - The fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village and Naruto's closest friend. Also the former jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku. *'Kankuro' (Doug Erholtz) - Garra's older brother and a excellent Puppet Master. *'Temari' (Tara Platt) - Garra's older sister and a high-class Wind Style user. Also, Shikamaru's love interest. *'Baki' (Sam Riegel) - The Kazekage's advisor and a member of the Hidden Sand royal council. *Various Sand Ninja (Various Voices) Hidden Cloud Village *'The Fourth Raikage: Ay' (Beau Billingslea) - The Fourth Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village and Killer Bee's protective and older brother. *'Darui' (Ogie Banks) - The Raikage's right-handed man and a master of Lightning Style Ninjutsu. *'Cee' (Vic Mignogna) - The Raikage's left-handed man and a sensory type ninja. *'Omoi' (Ogie Banks) *'Karui' (Danielle Nicolet) *'Samui' (Cindy Robinson) *'Atsui' (Kyle Herbert) *'Mabui' (Laura Bailey-Willingham) Hidden Mist Village *'The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Temuri' (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - The Fifth Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village. *'Ao' (Steven Blum) *'Chojuro' (Brian Beacock) Hidden Rock Village *'The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki' (Steven Blum) - The Third Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village. *'Kurotsuchi' (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *'Akatsuchi' (Kyle Herbert) *'Kitsuchi' (Patrick Setiz) Samurai of the Land of Iron *'Mifune' (Kirk Thornton) - The leader of the Samurai forces in the Land of Iron. *Various Samurai Konoha Freedom League *'Sakura Haruno' (Kate Higgins) - The leader of the Konoha Freedom League in Silver's timeline. *'Shikamaru Nara' (Tom Gibis) *'Neji Hyuga' (Steve Stanley) *'Rock Lee' (Brian Donovan) *'Hinata Hyuga' (Stephanie Sheh) *'Temari' (Tara Platt) *'Konohamaru Sarutobi' (Colleen Villard) **'Moegi' (Wendee Lee) **'Udon' (Kate Higgins) *'Mighty the Armadillo' (Sean Austin) *'Antoine D'Coolette' (Jeff Bennett) *'Sir Charles Hedgehog' (Maurice LaMarche) *'Julie-Su the Echidna' (Melissa Disney) *'NICOLE the Holo-Lynx' (April Winchell) *'Boomer the Raven' (James Arnold Taylor) *'Manic the Hedgehog' (Nathan Kress) *'Damereus the Gorilla' (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Omochao' (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *'Kevin Spartan' (Josh Keaton) *'Jonathan Spartan' (Brian Bloom) Supporting Characters *'Iruka Umino' (Quinton Flynn) - Naruto's teacher during his childhood days at the Ninja Academy. *'Konohamaru Sarutobi' (Colleen Villard) - Naruto's protege and youngest friend. Also the grandson of the Third Hokage. *'Jiraiya' (David Lodge) - One of the three Legendary Sannin and Naruto's mentor. *'Teuchi' (Lex Lang) - The owner of Ichiraku Ramen. *'Ayame' (Danielle Judovitz) *'Kotetsu Hagane' (Liam O'Brien) *'Izumo Kamizuki' (Richard Cansino) *'Genma' Shiranui (Johnny Yong Bosch) *'Hiashi Hyuga' (John DeMita) *'Hinaba Hyuga '(Stephanie Sheh) *'Aoba Yamashiro' (Wally Wingert) *'The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze' (Tony Oliver) - The Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father. He is also called the Hidden Leaf's "Yellow Flash" due to his amazing speed. *'Kushina Uzumaki' (Laura Bailey-Willingham) - Naruto's mother and Minato's wife who always has a temper in a fight. *'The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju' (Peter Lurie) - The First Hokage who claims the title of "God of Shinobi". *'The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju' (Jamieson Price) - Hashirama's brother and the Second Hokage. *'The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi' (Steve Kramer) - The Third Hokage and sensei of the three Legendary Sannin. *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (Rebecca Handler) - Cream's mother who taught her daughter to be poliet and not violent. *'The President of the United States' (Daran Norris) **'Carly Dubios' (Vanessa Marshall) *'Scarlet Garcia' (Nicole Sullivan) *'Aleena Hedgehog' (Gail Webster) - Sonic, Sonia and Manic's mother. *'Sonia the Hedgehog' (Nicole Sullivan) - Sonic's older sister and a skilled martial artist. *'Manic the Hedgehog' (Nathan Kress) - Sonic's younger brother who loves music and break-dancing. *'Maximilliam Acorn' (Tim Curry) - Sally's father. *'King Elias Acorn' (Maurice LaMarche) *'Alejandro the Lion '(David Sobolov) - A street lion who is Sonic's old rival and good friend. *'Marine the Raccoon' (Lisa Ortiz) - Blaze's best friend who guards the Sol Emeralds in the Sol Dimension when Blaze isn't around. *'Gardon' (Michael Dorn) *'Omochao' (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *'Monkey Kong' (James Hong) *'Mina' Mongoose (Ashley Johnson) *'Dulcy' (Vanessa Marshall) *'Shahra '(Bella Hudson) *'Tikal '(Amber Hood) *'The Oracle of Delphius' (George Takei) *'Princess Elise the Third' (Lacey Chalbert) - The monarch of Soleeana and the vessel of Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. *'Emeral' (Logan Grove) - A young robot and Amy's "son". *'Shade the Echinda' (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *'Yacker' **'Wisps' Antagonists Eggman Empire *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (Mike Pollock) - The Main Antagonist and the arch-enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Dr. Eggman Nega' (Mike Pollock) - One of the Major Antagonists and the arch-enemy of Silver the Hedgehog. *'Orbot' (Kirk Thornton) - Dr. Eggman's robot assistant. *'Cubot' (Wally Wingert) - Orbot's partner who speaks in various accents. *'Bokkun' (Andrew Rannells) - Dr. Eggman's messenger. *'Mecha Sonic' (Ryan Drummond) - A mecha copy of Sonic. *'Mecha Sally' (Catlin Ann Taylor) - A mecha copy of Sally Acorn. *'Dingo' (Peter Wilds) *'Scratch' (Christian Lanz) *'Grounder' (Garry Chalk) *'Snivley Robotnik' (Charlie Alder) *'E-106 Eta' (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - Theta's twin sister and a female android. *'E-107 Theta' (Vanessa Marshall) - Eta's twin sister and another female android. *'E-117 Sigma' (Clancy Brown) - Dr. Eggman's "Favorite Assassin". *Eggman's Robots and Vehicles **Egg Pawns - Eggman's Foot Soldiers. **Egg Gunners **Egg Ape **Egg Bull **Egg Cerberus **Egg Centipde **Egg Wizard **Egg Devil Ray **Egg Lancer **Egg Emperor **Egg Bull **Egg Wizard **Egg Genesis **Egg Wyvern **Egg Dragoon **Aero Chaser **Drillworm **Egg Nega-Wisp **Egg Mobile **Egg Carrier **Death Egg I **Death Egg II Team Metal *'Metal Sonic' (Mark Oliver) - The metal doppelganger of Sonic the Hedgehog who shares all of his abilities. *'Tails Doll' (Kate Higgins) *'Metal Knuckles' (Dan Green) *'Mecha Naruto' (Maile Flanagan) - The mecha doppelganger of Naruto Uzumaki who has all of abilities, including his own. Black Arms *'Black Doom' (Jonathan Adams) - Leader of the Black Arms and the biological father of Shadow the Hedgehog. **'Doom's Eye' (Jim Cummings) *'Black Northidax' (Steven Blum) *'Black Gore' (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Black Reapa' (Matt Hoverman) *'Black Arms Army' **Black Warriors **Black Oaks **Black Hawks **Black Bulls Team Hooligan *'Fang the Sniper' (Louis Chirillo) *'Bean the Duck' (Jason Marsden) *'Bark the Polar Bear' (Tom Kenny) *'Fiona Fox' (Jennifer Hale) *'Miles Prower/Anti-Tails' (David Kaufman) Deadly Seven *'Zavok' (Travis Willingham) - The leader of the Deadly Seven. *'Master' Zix (Kirk Thornton) *'Zazz' (Liam O'Brien) *'Zeena' (Stephanie Sheh) *'Zor' (Sam Riegel) *'Zomon' (Patrick Setiz) *'Zenos '(Ben Diskin) The Orochimaru Band *'Orochimaru' (Steven Blum) - The Secondary Antagonist and the arch-enemy of Naruto Uzumaki. *'Orochimaru Nega' (Steven Blum) *'Kabuto Yakushi' (Henry Dittman) - Orochimaru's assistant and an expert medical ninja. *'The Sound Five' **'Kimimaro '(Keith Silverstein) **'Jirobo '(Michael Sorich) **'Kidomaru '(Peter Lurie) **'Sakon & Ukon '(Brian Beacock) **'Tayuya '(Kari Wahlgren) *'Orochimaru's Ninja Army and Summoning Animals' **Light Sound Ninja **Heavy Sound Ninja **Small Snakes **Medium Snakes **Giant Snakes The Akatsuki *'Nagato' (Vic Mignogna) - The mastermind of the Akatsuki who wants true peace through fighting. *'Konan' (Dorothy Elias-Fahn) *'Pain' (Troy Baker) - The leader of the Akatsuki. *'Itachi' Uchiha (Crispin Freeman) - The older brother of Sasuke Uchiha and the one who killed the entire Uchiha Clan. *'Kisame' Hoshihgake (Kirk Thornton) *'Deidara' (Roger Craig Smith) *'Sasori' (Johnny Yong Bosch) *'Hidan' (Chris Edgerly) *'Kakuzu' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Zetsu' (Travis Willingham) *'Tobi/"Madara Uchiha"/Obito Uchiha' (Michael Yurchak for Tobi, Neil Kaplan for Madara and Obito) Team Hebi/Taka *'Sasuke Uchiha' (Yuri Lowenthal) - The main anti-hero of the series and the best friend/arch-rival of Naruto Uzumaki. Also the leader of Team Taka and the sole survivor of the infamous Uchiha Clan. *'Suigetsu Hozuki' (Grant George) *'Karin' (Ali Hillis) *'Jugo' (Travis Willingham) Other Villains *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (Scott McNeil) - The dark counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog who is cruel and savage and will defeat anyone who gets in his way. *'Mammoth Mogul' (Clancy Brown) *'Ixis Naugus' (Michael Bell) *'Pachacmac' (Barry Gordon) *'Perry Banelli' (Charlie Alder) *'Captain Whisker' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Ixis Naugus' (Michael Bell) *'E-100 Alpha' (Corey Burton) *'Shadow Vipers' **'Bradford Vulcan' (Steven Blum) **'Lynne DeBell' (Nicole Sullivan) **'Roscoe Clarke' (Josh Keaton) **'Ryan Barns' (Jeff Bennett) **'Jay G'Vera' (Jason Biggs) **'Alexa Sting' (Cree Summer) **'Benjamin Wellingford' (Ben Diskin) **'Silas Von Atcheson' (Julian Holloway) *'Erazor Djinn '(Peter Cormican) *'King Arthur' (Gavin Hammon) *'Bentley Adams' (Eddie Deezen) *'Alicia Acorn' (April Winchell) *'Nega Mother Wisp' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'Chaos' *'Solaris '- The Sun God of Soleanna and the God of Destruction. **'Mephilis the Dark '(Dan Green) - One of the halves of Solaris and the Black Shadow. **'Iblis '- The other half of Solaris and the "Flames of Disaster". *'Menma' (Maile Flanagan) - The dark counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki who is from another dimension of the Hidden Leaf Village and cares about destruction. *'Zabuza Momochi '(Steven Blum) - The Demon of the Hidden Mist Village and one of the previous Swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village. Once a mercanary for hire before his death on the Naruto Bridge three years ago. **'Haku' (Susan Dalian) - Zabuza's partner and a master assassin in her own Kekkei Genkai art, Ice Style Ninjutsu. *'Previous Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist' **'Jinin Akebino' **'Mangetsu Hozuki' **'Kushimaru Kuriarare' **'Jinpachi Munashi' **'Ameyuri Ringo' **'Fuguki Suikazan' *'Hanzo of the Salamander '(Richard Ecpar) *'Pakkura' *'Shisui Uchiha' (Matthew Mercer) *'The Gold and Silver Brothers' **'Kinkaku '(Peter Lurie) **'Ginkaku '(Keith Silverstein) *'Previous Five Kage' **'The Second Tsuchikage: Mu '(Wally Wingert) **'The Fourth Kazekage '(Crispin Freeman) **'The Second Mizukage '(Jamieson Price) **'The Fourth Raikage '(Fred Tatasciore) *'Previous Jinchuuriki' **'Yugito Ni '(Wendee Lee) **'Yagura '(Johnny Yong Bosch) **'Roshi '(Sam Riegel) **'Han '(Patrick Setiz) **'Utakata '(Michael Sinterniklaas) **'Fu '(Kari Wahlgren) *'Danzo Shimura' (William Frederick Knight) **'Foo' (Kirk Thornton) **'Torune' (Grant George) *'Madara Uchiha' (Neil Kaplan) - The ultimate enemy of Naruto and Sonic, and a legendary shinobi who fought the First Hokage long ago. Locations Hidden Leaf Village *Hokage's Mansion *Naruto's House *Ichiraku Ramen *Ninja Academy *Hidden Leaf Hospital *Hidden Leaf Forest Hidden Sand Village *Kazekage's Mansion Hidden Cloud Village *Raikage's Mansion Hidden Mist Village *Mizukage's Mansion Hidden Stone Village *Tsuchikage's Mansion Land of Iron *Five Kage Summit *Great Snowfield Orochimaru's Hideout * Tanzuka Town * Turtle Island *Forest of Death *Waterfall of Truth *Tailed Beast Ruins Land of Fire * Land of Wind * Land of Lightning * Land of Water * Land of Earth * Planet Mobius *Green Hill *Windy Mill *Knothole Village Station Square *Sam's Mansion *Casino Park *Hospital *Beach Central City * Spagonia *Rooftop Run *Spagonia University G.U.N. HQ *Commander's Quarters *Mess Hall Space Colony ARK *Command Center Black Comet * Soleanna * Eggman Fleet *Eggman's Quarters *Main Deck *Robot Center Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park * Babylon Garden *Astral Babylon Crisis City * Transformations Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Sonic *Dark Sonic *Hyper Sonic *Sonic the Werehog *Hyper Go-On Transformations Shadow the Hedgehog *Super Shadow *Hero Shadow *Dark Shadow Silver the Hedgehog *Super Silver Amy Rose *Super Amy Metal Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Metal Maddness *Metal Destroyer *Metal Overlord Black Doom *Devil Doom Chaos *Perfect Chaos Scourge the Hedgehog *Super Scourge Naruto Uzumaki *Nine-Tails Cloak *Sage Mode *Nine-Tails Chakra Mode *Tailed Beast Mode *Kurama Mode Sasuke Uchiha *Sharingan *Curse Mark Stage *Mangekyo Sharingan *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan *Susano'o *Eternal Susano'o Sakura Haruno *Creation Rebirth Kakashi Hatake *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan Neji Hyuga *Byakugan Rock Lee *Eight Gates Mode Might Guy *Eight Gates Mode Choji Akimichi *Butterfly Chakra Mode Hinata Hyuga *Byakugan Kiba Inuzuka *Two-Headed Wolf Tsunade *Creation Rebirth Jiraiya *Sage Mode Killer Bee *Eight-Tails Cloak *Eight-Tails Form Hashirama Senju *Sage Mode Itachi Uchiha *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan *Susano'o Obito Uchiha *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *Rinnegan *Gedo Statue (Statue of the Outer Path) *Summoning: Ten-Tails Madara Uchiha *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan *Rinnegan *Susano'o *Complete Susano'o Items *Chaos Emeralds *Genjutsu Scrolls *Master Emerald *Ninja Toolkit *Ninjutsu Scrolls *Sol Emeralds *Taijutsu Scrolls Episodes Songs *All Hail Shadow *All Stars *Being Human *Believe It *Believe Myself *Blue Bird *Catch Me If You Can *Closer *Dance of the Jinchuuriki *Dreams of an Absolution *Driver *E.G.G.M.A.N. *Endless Possibilities *Escpae from the City *Eternal Rivals *Fighting Spirits *Final Showdown *Fly in the Freedom *Follow Me *Glow of a Firefly *Hero's Come Back!! *I Am.. All of Me *I Love You *Inner Sakura *It Doesn't Matter *His World *Knight of the Wind *Lazy Days *Lee's Fight *Live and Learn *Madara Enters the War *Me Against the World *Moshimo *My Sweet Passion *Never Give Up *Never Turn Back *Newsong *Nine-Tails, Tooth and Nail *Open Your Heart *Reach for the Stars *Size of the Moon *Sonic Boom *Sonic Racing *Sweet Mountian *Team Chaotix *Thank You *This Machine *Throw It All Away *Tropic Jungle *Vela Nova *Un-gravitify *Unknown to M.E. *What I'm Made of... Movies Sonic and Naruto: When Worlds Collide: The Movie 1 Video Games Sonic and Naruto: When Worlds Collide: Ultimate Heroes Sonic and Naruto: When Worlds Collide: Adventures Crew Production * Trivia *This is the first time Sega and Sohnen Jump are working together. * Category:Sonic series Category:Naruto Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:SEGA Category:Shonen Jump